


Miracle on Ice

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them might be dead, but neither of them has a death wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle on Ice

Phantom stared.

Fenton stared.

“No.” Fenton shook his head in disbelief. “Just… no.”

Phantom shared in his sentiment. “I don’t know how to ice skate.”

“Neither do I.” Phantom winced, imagining the two of them in position, skittering across the frozen surface.

“…I don’t – there are no words.” The ghost gestured at the ice rink. “That’s just all kinds of dangerous, if we do it.”

“Which we aren’t.” Fenton gave a resolute nod. Phantom gave a nod of his own.

“Yeah. No.”

Sex: On Ice was not on either of their bucket lists.


End file.
